


within and without

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: F Scott Fitzgerald Zutara Poetry Prompts [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: simultaneously enchanted and repelled by the inexhaustible variety of life
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: F Scott Fitzgerald Zutara Poetry Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096916
Kudos: 1





	within and without

zuko has seen worlds fall down

and palaces crumble

he has seen royalty loose its bearings

he has seen his own ending

he has clutched the world 

with two hands

so that it may not spin

he has done enough

and he has been enough

he has been everything anyone has ever wanted

but katara is something else

a spark on the horizon

cool and forgiving

utterly beautiful

she is all that he has ever wanted

some sort of variety

in this perfect destructive life

something solid to touch

something real

something inescapable

something that can be said with her

and then him; 

something he will spend his whole life 

attempting to forget


End file.
